Symptoms
by Cold-Creature
Summary: Bruce Wayne/Wally West Almost!One-Shots. Sequel to “Second Glance”. It’s only when Bruce considers how good he’s got it with Wally; that difficulties arise. Will their relationship quaver under these changes, or flourish? Batman/Flash BatFlash Yaoi Slash
1. Prologue

**Symptoms **

**Sequel to "Second Glance". It's only when Bruce considers how good he's got it with Wally; that difficulties arise. Will their relationship quaver under these changes, or flourish?**

* * *

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Warnings:** Slash… some heavy stuff in later chapters. Will warn you accordingly.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own these sexy superheroes, they belong to each other!

**Beta'd By:** xRae-Asakurax - A great Bruce/Wally writer/artist on deviantART! Feel free to check out her work!

**A/N:** It… is here! Finally! I've been working on this… on and off, for a year or two? Anyway, because sequels are never as good as their predecessors, PLEASE don't compare this to SG… or have high expectations for this… Just read and enjoy :D

* * *

**Prologue**

"Batman! Watch out!"

In a flurry of movement that the human eye could never think to follow, Flash gathered enough momentum to throw himself and the dark clad hero out of the way of a lethal, jagged blast.

The two heroes fell against one another, Flash's red form blanketing Batman from a downpour of cement and metal scrap. When the threat was over, Flash moved to his feet, analysing the villain's next target, before snatching up his reeling lover and whipping the dark hero out of harm's way for a second time.

This string of movements had taken up less than a few seconds and left Batman reeling. But he wasn't complaining; if anything, he was thankful for Flash's effort to keep him out of the monstrosity's warpath.

The two heroes exchanged a seemingly long glance, both assessing the other's condition. Flash was battered and dusty from the battle that was leaving the group of heroes drained. A few burns were scattered about his body from close calls with the weapon as he whisked other heroes out of harm's way. Batman was also covered in grey dust, somewhat singed but luckily in one piece, to Flash's relief.

Their similarly disguised eyes saw past each other's cowl, both exchanging a knowing look, before Flash threw a quick smile at Batman, then darted away to keep a close eye on the other League members.

Their opponent was a psychopathic scientist; who, on his own, would've been no match for the League. But he had been given an intergalactic warcraft that's sole purpose was to destroy the Justice League, or at least beat them into submission. The thing was fast and laced with kryptonite, rendering Superman useless; it appeared to be an impenetrable orb held steady by six spider-like legs, and armed with a single laser-cannon.

Superman, J'onn Johnz and Wonder Woman had been chosen to track down the alien race intent on their destruction, leaving Flash, Batman, Hawkgirl and the Green Lantern to take down the alien warcraft. Like Batman, the small group of League members was finding it difficult to strike an opponent with enough speed to keep Flash on his toes. The aliens had obviously studied each of their weaknesses; because the oversized weapon had been able to strike with enough force to stop them in their tracks.

Green Lantern and Hawkgirl were working in tandem; carefully keeping an eye on one another, while avoiding attacks and returning precise and damaging blows. Meanwhile, Flash worked between them, distracting the robot and protecting his friends from attacks they couldn't follow.

Soon, the scientist would realise taking out Flash would bring the rest of them down…

That thought was enough to force Batman to focus on the battle before him. Narrowing his shielded eyes, he crouched low to the ground and watched his lover, a blur of red, scatter across the battlefield, distracting the robot momentarily, giving Hawkgirl a chance to throw a heavy, well-aimed attack against the monstrosity's side. The monstrosity's armoured metal merely clung loudly, but resulted in a pause of movement as the scientist within reeled.

That was enough for Batman to make his move.

"Flash! Catch!" in one movement, Batman flung out one of his reinforced bat-wires. Flash saw it coming and caught it before sending his lover a knowing grin, the younger hero's quick mind having already calculated what Batman had planned.

Flash shot out, whirling about the robot's legs, once, twice, before handing the other end to Green Lantern, who powered upwards, giving a helpful yank. This threw the robot sideways, slamming it against the ground. Before the scientist could consider continuing the fight, Flash shot forward, sweeping to the cockpit and quickly locating the weakest point in the metal and pointing it out to Hawkgirl. The Thanagarian smiled viciously, more than willing to smash ruthlessly into the metal; she tore away at alien steel and wire like a rabid animal before promptly removing the startled villain, who meeped piteously in her clutches.

Hawkgirl stared down on the stuttering and pleading man before promptly knocking the scientist unconscious with a swift punch.

Then everything seemed to run like clockwork around the exhausted heroes. The police chose that moment to creep out from their hiding spots, happy to take the unconscious man from their hands, while the FBI swept the scene and removed the robot, pleased at their technological find. What was left of the League might have felt nervous about the government's interest in a creation that's sole purpose was their destruction, but instead they tiredly chose to ignore it.

As the group moved towards the Javelin, Flash darted between Hawkgirl and Green Lantern, interrogating them and making sure they were both fine. When he was sure they were only a little bruised, he raised his voice, catching the group's attention,

"I'm going to stay on Earth tonight."

Hawkgirl, who was quietly chatting with Green Lantern, turned towards the youngest League member and smirked. "Staying with your lover again, Flash?" she asked with a sharp, playful grin. Flash failed to hide a quick, confirming grin, but the Thanagarian saw it and laughed.

For several months, after Flash and Hawkgirl had come to an understanding, a deeper trust had spread between the two. Even Green Lantern was startled by the pair's trust in one another. "Try and get some rest, Flash." Hawkgirl said with a grin and wink, chuckling when the young hero's face reddened.

Ignoring the blush he could feel rising in his cheeks, Flash grinned at Hawkgirl, waving off her concerns and insinuations with a laugh. The red-clad hero offered a quick wave to the Thanagarian and Green Lantern, then turned to Batman and threw a smile at the older hero before disappearing in a flash of colour and unsettled air.

Batman wasted no time in following his lover's lead. Sparing fewer words than Flash, the dark hero climbed into his Bat-Mobile that had been fitted out as a small jet when a fight went beyond Gotham. The Bat-Mobile roared to life, than shot up into the air; already making a bee-line for home.

On arrival, Batman didn't get a chance to take a step from his vehicle, let alone to take a moment to let out a small sigh before his Bat-Mobile's door was yanked open and a familiar body crashed against him.

Wally, no longer donning his costume, had changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and a shirt to waste time. Peering up at his lover with dancing green eyes, Wally gave Bruce a charming smile. The dark hero chuckled, already returning his lover's smile as he peeled away the leather cowl; the only thing that stood between the man and the hero. "How are you feeling, Wally?"

"Fine," chirped the redhead from where he had perched himself on Bruce's lap as the older hero sat in his humming Bat-Mobile, air still circulating to cool the motor after its journey.

Bruce rolled his eyes up to the stalactites that clung to the ceiling of his cave, and then returned his gaze to the scattered burns that Wally had hidden under some overly large clothes. But, like Wally had said, he was fine; the burns were clean and already healing nicely, he'd have to mind them for the next hour or so, as they would be tender for a while longer, but he would be fine.

Shifting on Bruce's lap, the redhead moved slowly, creeping closer with a small smirk slipping across his face. "Bruce?" he asked innocently.

The millionaire knew that tone and he chuckled; it was the only warning he got before Wally pressed their lips together. It was brief kiss, to Bruce's disappointment, and he tried to follow Wally's retreating lips, and wasn't disappointed when the redhead happily offered another kiss.

They both ached from the battle, but all thoughts of rest abated as Wally slowly crawled up Bruce's chest. The kiss grew heated, their lips beginning to clash like they were battling, but the dark haired man knew the only force behind the kiss was passion.

Wally returned his lover's smile as he pulled away, "I could do this all day," he murmured breathlessly, smiling at his lover and snuggling closer "Bed?" Wally knew his lover couldn't be comfortable; he was pressed up against the gear-stick and levers that lined the interior of the Bat-Mobile.

Not for the first time, Bruce felt his heart lighten as he gazed down at Wally's face, one full of understanding and affection. It was hard for the millionaire to believe that he was so lucky.

He chuckled lightly, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on Wally's forehead, "I love you, you know that?" he murmured, gently running a hand down his lover's back.

As expected, a bright blush blossomed across Wally's face; he tried to stifle a laugh but failed miserably. The redhead dove down and hid his face in the crook of Bruce's neck.

The words that followed were muffled and intelligible, but Bruce had no doubt that Wally returned his feelings whole heartedly.

* * *

A/N: I hope you're enjoying it so far!! Please review XD

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Symptoms **

* * *

**Sequel to "Second Glance". It's only when Bruce considers how good he's got it with Wally; that difficulties arise. Will their relationship quaver under these changes, or flourish?**

* * *

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Drama

Warnings: Slash… some heavy stuff in later chapters. Will warn you accordingly.

Disclaimer: Don't own these sexy superheroes, they belong to each other!

**BETA'd by:** xRae-Asakurax - a fellow Bruce/Wally writer!

* * *

**PLEASE NOTE:** This fic _**doesn't** really have an **over-arching PLOT**_– Each chapter is slightly connected to the last, but almost a story in itself! So please, just read and enjoy. That's all this is for :)

* * *

**One**

Bruce had been in contact with J'onn J'onz since the alien departed Earth with Wonder Woman and Superman. The trio were still in pursuit of the aliens set on destroying them, but were unable to stop them. It worked out, to the surprise of the heroes, that the aliens were galactic slave-traders, more than happy to harvest Earth of its human population and sell them to high paying planet-farmers and hunters. But the species knew of the humans' protectors, and decided to take out the Justice League, and capture them for exotic collectors.

Bruce paused in his work; scowling when the thought of his team, kept like prized pets, entered his mind.

But because the alien-traders technology relied heavily on quick retreats, Superman, Wonder Woman and J'onn were still unable to ground them.

Bruce paused, his eyes narrowing on a monitor before him, subconsciously biting his bottom lip. Some of their strongest heroes were flying further and further away from Earth, and without J'onn's constant mental surveillance, it was the four remaining heroes' responsibility to keep track of any possible threats.

Green Lantern and Hawkgirl had been helping out in the Watch Tower, giving Bruce some free time to spend with Wally. But it wasn't long before Hawkgirl and Green Lantern had requested a break; leaving Bruce with the job. He'd spent the past week investigating nearby spacecrafts, all of which turned out to be gentle-spoken aliens, cruising through space and exploring the small solar system.

Wally had been trying to help him out; but Bruce's lover had no patience for sitting still and watching monitors. Sighing quietly to himself, Bruce leaned back against his chair, rubbing his temples. He was exhausted, and his back was killing him. He shifted in his seat, trying to arch his poor back and work out the kinks.

With a start, Bruce blinked out of his thoughts when a pair of hands appeared on either side of the millionaire's face, then came to rest on his tense shoulders. The millionaire flinched instinctively, but relaxed when he caught sight of Wally's reflection in one of the monitors' screens. Wally smiled in return, slowly kneading the dark hero's wired muscles until they started to loosen. Bruce sighed again, closing his dark eyes and enjoying his lover's touch.

"What have you been up to?" Bruce finally asked, cracking one eye open to watch his lover's expression.

Wally smiled, leaning closer to Bruce. "Nothing." the speedster sighed when he realised how true that statement was; "I thought you might need some company?"

"So in other words; you were bored?" Bruce asked, chuckling to himself when Wally smiled embarrassedly.

"Well, not anymore…" the redhead corrected, with a cheeky grin.

Bruce couldn't help it; he chuckled. Opening his arms, Bruce let Wally hurry around and sit himself on his lover's lap. Wally hummed happily, nuzzling Bruce's chin and pressing a quick kiss to his lover's jaw-line. "Did J'onn say how long they're going to be?"

Bruce sighed, pressing his face against Wally's temple, "They're still pursuing the Traders…" Bruce paused, sniffing Wally's hair curiously; snorting when he recognised a floral scent clinging to his lover "You've been in the gardens again, haven't you."

Wally laughed, leaning close and kissing Bruce's neck. "Hmm… yep." Blinking dazedly when Bruce kissed his temple in return, Wally laughed quietly to himself.

Slowly the pair settled, a comfortable silence enveloping them as they focused their attention back on the screens, relaxing against one-another and listening to the other's heartbeat. There was still nothing close enough to Earth to be classified as a threat, but they kept watch.

Wally started to fidget just as they reached the half hour, which was record breaking for him. Finally he sat up straight, and turned his attention on more entertaining things, like Bruce's neck.

Bruce snapped out of his thoughts and took a quick breath when he felt Wally lean in and nuzzle his neck, pressing quick, gentle kisses there. "Wally. Now's not the time," Bruce said, trying to come across firm, but instead sounded amused.

"Mmm…?" hummed the redhead, his lips concentrating on one spot just above Bruce's collar bone.

The millionaire shivered and tightened his arms around Wally's waist; he knew he should be stopping the younger hero while he was still coherent, but at that moment, Bruce couldn't fight what he knew both he and Wally needed.

Their lips met roughly, but the kiss grew gentle within an instant.

"We should… go upstairs," Wally whispered when they broke the kiss momentarily, so they could both catch their breath.

"Can't," Bruce muttered, reaching up and pulling Wally back for another kiss.

Wally moaned into the kiss, reaching up and threading his fingers into Bruce's dark hair, just touching and trying to draw his lover impossibly closer. But before long, they ran out of breath and had to part a second time.

The redhead gently rested his forehead against Bruce's, their eyes meeting. "We should _really_ go upstairs…" Wally whispered, his green eyes dancing.

Just as Bruce was catching his breath, silently agreeing with his lover, a small computerised bleep caught his attention. Bruce glanced over Wally's shoulder to the largest monitor and saw an incoming call and his heart jumped. The call wasn't blocked like most others, it would come straight through.

Bruce cringed when the monitor flashed and familiar young face materialised.

Seeing his lover's cringe, then hearing a loud gasp behind him, Wally blinked and whirled around to look at the screen, his eyes widening as a young teenager's face stared back at him. The boy looked to be possibly 15, if that. He had blue eyes and short-cropped pitch-black hair.

Whatever Tim had been planning to say faded on his tongue, and he opened and closed his mouth.

Bruce tried to sit up straighter, but Wally wasn't moving. The speedster was still frozen, his eyes staring at an equally shocked Tim. It took him a few seconds to finally get his bearings and Wally forced an awkward smile. "Uh- Hi, you must be Tim?"

It was a tentative first move, and Bruce felt his heart sink as he watched his apprentice's face crumple from a look of shock into a nasty glower. "Who are you?" the boy snapped, his eyes narrowing to slits.

Wally cringed, trying to hide the hurt that rose up when he realised Tim knew nothing about him, "Uh- I'm Wally… I-…" Coughing quietly, Wally turned his heated features away from the boy the best he could, then quickly turned back, "And I was just leaving."

Bruce blinked when his lover scurried off of his lap, walking quickly out of the camera's view, before bolting up the stairs in a blur.

Letting out a long, heavy sigh, Bruce sat up in his chair and looked back at Tim, whose glare hadn't faltered. "You didn't have to scare him off," Bruce said softly, glancing helplessly after his lover. He wanted to go after Wally, but he knew he had to right this mess first.

He was already regretting not telling Tim about Wally sooner…

"Who was that?" Tim hissed, glaring over Bruce's shoulder, where Wally had escaped. He kept his eyes trained there, as if expecting to see the redhead hiding in the cave's shadows, "Why didn't you tell me-?"

"-Tim, calm down." Bruce finally forced out, shaking his head, "I haven't had a chance to tell you. It's been hectic since Wally moved in-"

Tim froze at that comment, his blue eyes growing round while his voice came out strangled, "Moved in? He's living there?!" Tim stared at Bruce for a long moment then narrowed his eyes on the older man, "_Bruce!"_

The millionaire shushed Tim, knowing clearly how well the boy's voice was carrying up through the Bat-Cave. Wally was probably hearing every word of Tim's obvious disapproval. "Until you calm down, I won't discuss it with you." Bruce finally said, throwing a silencing glare at his apprentice for good measure.

Tim quickly stopped himself and swallowed whatever obscenities he wanted to yowl at Bruce. Pushing down the hot betrayal settled in his chest, Tim took some slow calming breaths, "Fine," he muttered quietly.

"Better." Bruce growled; he still wasn't impressed with Tim's reaction to Wally, but he wasn't going to chide Tim for it just yet. He had thought he'd taught the boy better; but maybe the time Tim had spent with the Teen Titans had rubbed away some of the teenager's sense. "Now… What do you want to know?"

A thousand and one questions crammed into Tim's head at once, and he had to push them down until he could grasp at one, "How does he know me?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Because I told him about you…"

Tim's eyes widened, his jaw dropping, "B-But, Bruce-?!"

"Tim," Bruce snapped, cutting off the teenager with a glare, "I have my reasons. Now calm down."

Tim glanced away from the screen, trying to hide the hurt he felt. Slowly, he turned back to Bruce and stared at the older man, "Why is he there?"

Bruce couldn't help it, he smiled a little, "Tim… Wally and I are together." It took a moment to sink in, but Tim's slowly materialising shell-shocked expression made Bruce smile.

An unbelieving look filtered across Tim's face, and he asked tentatively, "Together… as in-?"

"Wally is my lover…" Bruce said softly, waiting for Tim's expression to reveal how he felt, "Forgive me for not telling you sooner, but I thought it best to wait until I could talk to you face to face."

The small boy nodded mutely, still wide-eyed. Finally he swallowed his shock and blinked as a new question crashed from his lips. "So… you just… told him, about… You know- Batman?"

Bruce cringed, knowing instantly what Tim was implying. It had taken him months to reveal his alias to Tim, trying his best to keep the boy safe; of course, in the end, it had been futile. "It's more complicated than that, Tim… And before you ask-" Bruce raised a silencing hand, cutting down Tim's questions "Yes, I trust him…"

"But… _how_? Why?!"

The millionaire shook his head, waving off his foster-son's question, "I have my reasons, Tim… Do you really think I'd invite someone I didn't trust whole-heartedly, down here? Or tell them about Batman? About _you_?"

Tim was caught off guard, and slowly shook his head, his expression falling, "… No."

"Precisely… Tim, I trust Wally, and I was hoping for you two to meet as soon as the rest of the League returns to Earth…" Bruce sighed again, his expression falling, "Of course, I'll have to convince Wally that you don't hate him, first."

Tim's face fell within an instant, guilt washing over him like a wave. He didn't hate Wally. He had just been shocked; not sure what to make of the redhead at first glance. "… I-… I didn't mean to-"

"I know," Bruce quickly cut in, "I should've told you about him sooner… Just do me a favour; when you come to visit, try to be civil?"

Tim blushed helplessly, still guilty. "Will you… apologise for me?"

The dark-haired man nodded, smiling at his apprentice. "Of course…"

Tim averted his eyes and sighed. "Thanks…"

Bruce smiled, laughing quietly at Tim's pout. "Now, what was it that you were calling about?"

* * *

Wally's stomach was in knots; he paced down a long hall, trying to keep himself moving, to take his thoughts from his first encounter with Bruce's foster-son. Feeling his expression fall further, Wally groaned; Tim hated him! No, that glare went beyond hate! Wally winced, moving faster, as footsteps quickly approached from behind him.

Before he could really gather the energy to bolt from his pursuer, Bruce's hands reached out and caught him around his waist. The redhead stopped where he stood, and sighed, his shoulders drooping.

"He hates me, doesn't he?"

Bruce chuckled, "Of course not." The millionaire laughed quietly, hugging Wally closer, "He was just a little... shocked…" Bruce ignored Wally's snort of disbelief. "He didn't know what to make of you, so he lashed out; it's what any kid his age would do." Wally grimaced and swallowed whatever he had to say, letting Bruce continue, "He asked me to apologise…"

Wally blinked then, turning to gaze at Bruce, his green eyes wide, "Really?"

Bruce laughed quietly and pulled Wally around until the redhead was facing him, "Of course. Would I lie to you?"

Wally raised an eyebrow, then shrugged his shoulders and smiled the best he could, "No… Did he say what he was calling about?"

Bruce smiled, leaning closer, pressing his forehead against Wally's. "Yes. The Teen Titans need some help to defeat Slade, he's been causing trouble for them and they need backup… I said I could get one of Tim's favourite heroes to help out…"

Wally blinked curiously, "Who's that?"

Bruce pressed a quick kiss to Wally's forehead, then pulled away to smirk at his lover's oblivious expression, "Some guy called the Flash…"

Wally blinked widely for a moment, then snorted, smiling foolishly up at his lover, "So, this Slade guy? He badass or what?"

Bruce laughed under his breath as he began to walk with lover back towards the Bat-Cave, "So I've heard. Shayara and John are taking over our watch while we're gone…" as they reached a well-hidden door that led down to the cave, both heroes paused, both receiving a positive mental message that made them both grin.

The rest of the League was on their way home.

* * *

A/N: Tim Drake: the third Robin if I remember right . The last Robin who leads the Teen Titans (The COMIC based TT- not the cartoon with Dick Greyson).

Anyway! Hope you're enjoying it so far... I'd love to hear feedback- I'll try and answer most questions, but don't fault me if I can't find the time. Uni assessments are due in the next couple of weeks!


	3. Chapter 2

**Symptoms **

* * *

**Sequel to "Second Glance". It's only when Bruce considers how good he's got it with Wally; that difficulties arise. Will their relationship quaver under these changes, or flourish?**

* * *

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Drama

Warnings: Slash… some heavy stuff in later chapters. Will warn you accordingly.

Disclaimer: Don't own these sexy superheroes, they belong to each other!

**BETA'd by:** xRae-Asakurax - a fellow Bruce/Wally writer!

A/N: Sorry I took so long to post this... It's nearing the end of the school year and everything is DUE! DX

* * *

**Two**

"Wally!"

Bruce's seeking fingers brushed the younger man's shoulder, but the flicker of a smile was the only warning the millionaire got before the redhead darted away. Keeping a small smile down, the older man flitted forward but once again found his lover just out of reach.

The last few months with the younger man had taught Bruce leagues of patience. Wally's odd antics often lead to drawn out games of cat and mouse; which Bruce often found himself participating in, with or without his consent.

"Come here, Wally." Bruce tried again, feeling almost proud when he successfully cornered the fastest-man-alive. But he didn't get the chance to catch Wally as the redhead leaped past Bruce and onto the bed, attempting to scramble over it, failing to keep his laughter discreet. Luckily the millionaire had seen Wally's eyes flicker before he made his move, and had identified his escape route. So he caught the redhead around the waist and tugged Wally off balance and onto the bed.

They fell together, Bruce falling atop his lover. Wally giggled and squirmed under his lover's weight, peeking up at Bruce, his mischievous smile growing in size, "Got me," Wally whispered under his breath, just loud enough for Bruce to catch.

The millionaire smirked; he leaned closer to the younger man so their noses barely touched. "Got you."

Wally snorted, unable to keep his amusement down. His green eyes danced when Bruce raised a hand and gently ran his thumb over Wally's lightly freckled cheek. Wally's hands wasted no time wiggling free, one curling about Bruce's lower-back; the other carding through the millionaire's dark hair. Gently, Wally started to draw Gotham's supposed 'playboy' closer; Bruce needed no prompting.

When their lips met, it was a bare brush of skin, but Wally's lips grew increasingly greedy. As the seconds passed he started to tug his lover closer, trying to deepen the kiss.

At his lover's enthusiasm, the corners of Bruce's lips quirked upwards. He wasn't at all disappointed when Wally's tongue swept across his bottom lip, tempting to stir the millionaire on. Bruce almost chuckled then, amused that his lover's impatience had him rushing into the kiss; it often reminded the older man it was his job to slow Wally down. Ignoring the redhead's noises of protest, the older man wrapped an arm under his lover's back before slowly deepening the kiss, knowing clearly he was driving his lover insane.

Minutes later the two parted, breathless, too involved in the moment. Panting lightly, Wally smiled brightly up at his lover, so much so that Bruce was almost tempted into rekindling the kiss- But both paused when a soft knock caught their attention. Wally's expression crumpled almost immediately, he pressed his face up into the crook of Bruce's neck, trying to muffle a groan.

Bruce took a moment to calm himself, "Yes, Alfred?"

Said Butler coughed lightly on the other side of the door, politely clearing his throat, or trying to quell his embarrassment. "Yes, sorry to interrupt, Master Wayne, but there's someone here to see Master West."

Instantly Wally tore his eyes away from his lover's shoulder and tilted his head back, so he could blink at the door, "Uh-me?" the redhead asked quietly, "Who is it?"

Alfred paused, "He said his name was Vance Stillwell."

Bruce was startled by the sudden energy that swept through Wally, the man's green eyes widening as he squirmed out from underneath his lover. "What? Really, uh- I'll be right down!" Wally gasped out, rolling until he was at the edge of the bed before twisting around to meet Bruce's wide, questioning eyes with a blinding smile, "I can't believe he came to see me!" then before the millionaire could ask, Wally leapt from the bed and took off running, slipping through the door in a blur of movement.

Bruce spent a long moment staring at the empty bed, then to the doorway; admittedly disappointed, even unnerved. The millionaire couldn't recall Wally ever mentioning such a name, and despite himself, Bruce scrambled to his feet and hurried to the hall, then forcing himself to take his time as he made his way down the stairs.

On entering the foyer, Bruce's step faltered when he caught sight of a dark haired stranger hugging Wally with enough force to make the redhead wince, but still smile excitedly. The man's blue eyes caught Bruce's flinch, his gaze latching onto the millionaire and narrowing dangerously. Bruce snapped into action and was across the room and pressing in on the pair, using his presence to break them apart before he could consider his actions. Before Bruce had a chance to force his jealousy down, or to consider asking his lover, one of many questions; Wally whirled around to face him, grinning like an excited child, "Bruce!" he wrapped an arm around his lover's, forcing the millionaire to face the stranger. "I'd like you to meet my brother, Vance."

Admittedly started at Wally's declaration; Bruce spent a moment staring at the man that didn't resemble Wally in the least. The blue eyed man seemed to note the look Bruce was giving him, because he decided to speak up, "Foster..."

Wally didn't seem to hear his brother; he was still buzzing with energy and looked eager to talk. Slipping away from Bruce, Wally grabbed Vance's hand, "What are you doing here? I thought you had a photo-shoot in Africa?"

Vance was still watching Bruce with narrowed eyes, refusing to look away from him; instead tightening his hold on the redhead's hand, like he didn't want to let him go, "It was cancelled."

Wally frowned then, trying to catch his brother's eyes, "At such late notice? Are you okay? Do you need money; I've got some savings tucked away if you do-?"

Before Wally could continue, Vance turned his softening gaze on the younger man, "No, I'm fine Wally. Don't worry yourself." Ready to protest, Wally opened his mouth but was waved down, "Why would I need money? Can't a man visit his brother without suspicion?"

Bruce watched the pair, his curiosity rising. As Wally apologised and Vance teased the redhead further, the millionaire realised the banter was playful.

Taking a step back to give the brothers room; Bruce took a moment to chastise himself; ashamed of his reaction. When he'd heard a man was visiting his lover, he had jumped to conclusions; thought that maybe Wally was excited to see a past lover. He hadn't even considered a friend, let alone a family member.

He had to make things right, even if Wally's foster-brother seemed set on glaring him down. Bruce coughed softly to gain the pair's attention, "Why don't you join us for lunch, Vance?"

Vance blinked then, his eyes sharpening when his gaze fell upon the millionaire. Whatever guilt Bruce had felt, evaporated under the hot glare, which fell away when Wally agreed excitedly, catching his brother's attention. Without looking at Bruce again, Vance nodded with a smile, "Of course."

Bruce narrowed his own eyes as Vance latched an arm around Wally's shoulders, letting the redhead lead the way, successfully barricading off his foster brother's attention.

They spent lunch out on the back terrace. The first hour was spent chatting lightly, mostly between Wally and his brother. The trio enjoying the last rays of light before storm clouds began to roll in, smothering the afternoon sun.

Bruce ignored another glower thrown at him when Wally turned away to ask Alfred why the older man looked so concerned. The greying butler shook his head, and replied with a soft smile, "Oh, it's nothing, Wallace."

Wally made a face at the name Alfred was set on calling him. Vance laughed at his brother's pout, nudging Wally playfully. "Don't look so put out. It suits you, _Wallace_."

"Bastard!" Wally pouted harder, turning to Bruce. The older man couldn't help but chuckle at Wally's pathetic pout, instinctively, he raised an arm to wrap comfortingly about the younger man's shoulders. But before his hand could touch Wally, Vance stood quickly, catching the redhead's attention. He reached out, grabbing Wally's hand, before hoisting him upright.

The redhead blinked, startled,

"Vance?"

"You haven't shown me the gardens," Vance said, his voice sharp and cutting. To Bruce's amazement, Wally didn't seem fazed.

"Oh, of course." Wally grabbed his brother's hand gently, before turning to Bruce, "Vance is photographer; he specialises in rare flora-" Wally stopped when Vance tugged him towards the gardens. Taking the hint, Wally started to lead Vance out and down the steps to the gardens; half turning back as they reached the stairs, waving to his lover comfortingly, "Sorry, Bruce, I'll be right back-" Wally's words were cut off when his arm was given another unceremonial jerk, dragging his attention back to Vance.

As soon as they disappeared; Bruce spent several long moments seething.

Alfred chose that moment to return and he chuckled softly when he saw his charge so distressed. Setting a cup of hot coffee down before Bruce's twitching fingers, Alfred began to retreat. The millionaire glanced up at his butler with startled eyes; ashamed that he'd been caught glowering at the spot he'd last seen Vance.

"Alfred, I-"

The greying man laughed and waved Bruce's words away with a free hand, "It is none of my concern, Master Wayne," and with that, Alfred slipped away, his soft laughter drifting back to the shamed millionaire.

Bruce sighed angrily, snatching up his coffee and sipping it, too impatient to let it cool. He knew he shouldn't take Vance's attitude to heart, but every time he so much as looked at Wally, he found his lover dragged away by his brother.

It was admittedly getting on Bruce's last nerves.

* * *

"And these!" Wally moved quickly, waving his hand towards more precious flowers, rare and in bloom, filling the garden with enough colour to startle Vance. When he had asked to see the garden, he hadn't thought to find a whisper of beauty there. But Wally was more than ready to prove him wrong.

Bruce Wayne obviously had enough money to import all sorts of beautiful flowers from all over the globe.

Vance's trigger-finger twitched as he watched a blue butterfly settle on a rare blood red snap-dragon. He almost wished he had the time to run to his car and snatch up his camera. But Vance didn't have the time, hadn't had the time since he'd discovered his little brother had settled with another man. Wally, of course, didn't seem concerned; he was smiling, as bright as he ever had. Happy beside Gotham's playboy. Vance's eyes narrowed on the naïve redhead, who was still babbling away, pointing to a pond filled with clear water and mottled koi.

Vance smiled and nodded but refused to admit the garden was as amazing as it was.

He stopped listening to Wally, and found himself considering all he had heard about Bruce Wayne. He had barely spent a day in Gotham, and already knew the man was nothing but bad news. It was Vance's responsibility as the older brother, to get Wally out of this mess of a relationship.

"So…" he started catching his foster-brother's attention within an instant; Wally whirled around, stopping mid-sentence, waiting for Vance to continue. "Where'd you two meet?"

Wally paused, suddenly smiling, "I…" the redhead shook his head, laughing lightly, "He almost got hit by a truck."

Admittedly, Vance was startled silent and he blinked for a moment, "A truck?"

"Yep. I pushed him out of the road." Wally laughed, gazing away, into the pond of koi. His eyes danced as he watched the fish curiously. It was a look Wally got whenever he was content. That look made Vance's insides squirm; it would only mean he'd have to work harder to convince Wally of his mistake.

"Listen, Wally…" Vance began slowly.

Wally whirled towards his brother, cutting him off, "I really like him, Vance," watching his brother cringe, Wally's smile fell away, "You haven't even talked to him, and you've already decided you don't like him?"

"He's a well-known playboy, Wally! He's going to hurt you-"

Wally snorted, covering his mouth with a hand to hide his rising laughter. Vance blinked stupidly at his brother. "Have you been reading the Gotham Gab?"

Vance blushed then, caught out. When he'd arrived in Gotham, the first face he'd seen was Wayne's, plastered across every newspaper and magazine cover based in Gotham. So, he'd picked up a few for light reading, "What- no, what are you on about-?"

Wally shook his head, still grinning, "The Gab hasn't stopped spreading those lies since he gave up his title as the Gotham's richest Bachelor…" the redhead sighed, turning to face Vance, "He's not like that, Vance, and don't you think for a second that I haven't noticed how you've been blowing him off."

Vance was flustered now, embarrassed and irritated, "Come on Wally, I wasn't-" he stopped then, wincing when Wally's smile fell away all together, "Okay, I was. But-"

As always, Wally's expression changed in an instant, and he was smiling again as he looped an arm around his brother's shoulders, "I know you're worried, I felt the same way when you ran away with Linda-" Vance blinked suddenly, glancing at his brother curiously. Wally chuckled, nodding, "Yes, I was worried. As soon as I heard; I looked up everything I could find on Linda Park; the up-and-coming New York reporter… and all I found was horrible rumours."

Vance looked like a small breeze could knock him over; he shook his head and felt a burn of anger rise in him; he wanted to snap at Wally, and tell him not to compare Linda to Wayne. "… But-"

"And what happened? I met her and she turned out to be an amazing woman, one I'd fully trust with my older brother." Wally punched Vance in the arm playfully, before his smile sobered. "… And as cliché as this might sound, Vance, I want you to give Bruce a chance…"

Vance winced, rubbing his sore arm, while he mentally stroked his bruising pride. He wanted to refuse, adamant that Bruce Wayne was not what he seemed, but something in Wally's eyes seemed to settle him and he gave up. "Fine." He finally muttered with a frown which slipped away when Wally smiled at him, giving him a quick hug. Vance grumbled to himself, shrugging Wally off of him, "Stop it; no chick-flick moments."

Wally snorted, fully intent of tackling Vance to the ground, but stopped himself when the first drops of rain started to fall.

* * *

Bruce blinked when Wally ran up to him, smiling brightly as he lunged into the millionaire's arms, wrapping him in a tight hug. Warmed by the gesture, Bruce (who had spent the hour sulking) hurriedly returned the hug, pressing a small kiss to his lover's temple.

Vance coughed when Wally made a happy noise and nuzzled his lover's neck.

Wally pretended not to hear and Bruce smirked to himself. Put out, Vance decided to glare heatedly at the pair. Bruce took the hint and gently pulled Wally away so he could talk to Vance without Wally blocking his path.

"Do you want to stay for dinner, Vance?"

For a moment, a fleeting look passed between the brothers. Even though they weren't brothers by blood, Bruce already understood that they were family by heart. The momentary battle of wills faded away as quickly as it began.

"No, I'm fine, I've got to get back; my wife is waiting for me at our motel."

Bruce tried to ask the man and his wife to consider staying the night, but Vance couldn't be swayed. Ignoring the millionaire, Vance grabbed his brother and hugged him breathless. Turning back to Bruce, Vance hesitantly shook his hand, adding a small squeeze for good measure, before whisking himself away to his car.

"Say hi to Linda for me!" Wally called, hurrying after his brother, waving as Vance started his car.

"Of course. Now, don't get yourself into any trouble, Wally, and that goes double for you, Wayne," with one final warning glare at Bruce, Vance tore out of the driveway, kicking up gravel and dust.

As Vance drove on, he glanced at the rear-view mirror, rolling his eyes when he caught sight of his brother hugging Bruce tightly, still waving like an idiot.

He hated to admit it; but they did make a cute couple.

* * *

As soon as Vance disappeared around a corner, Bruce felt a wave of relief hit him and he relaxed, enjoying the feel of his lover pressed against his side. Bruce took a moment to sigh softly, before glancing down, to find Wally watching him, smiling softly.

Bruce blinked down on his lover, "What is it?"

Wally laughed under his breath; tightening his arms around Bruce's waist and taking a moment to press his face up against his lover's neck and press a light kiss there. Bruce sighed when Wally scattered a few more kisses across his neck, shivering when the redhead shifted impossibly closer.

When Wally pulled away, his green eyes were dancing, "Let's get out of the rain."

Breathless, Bruce took a moment to realise they were standing in the rain; it had been light rain earlier, but now it seemed to be growing heavy, the clouds overhead rumbling ominously.

Wally pulled away gently from his lover, latching onto Bruce's hand and stepping back into the doorway, tugging the older man out of the rain.

Clear drops of water dribbled down Wally's freckled cheeks, and he chuckled at Bruce, who ran a hand through his dampened hair. They smiled, noting each other's waterlogged appearance.

Without a word, Wally vanished and Bruce blinked helplessly at the spot where his lover had been. Then suddenly, before he knew what was happening; darkness befell him. The millionaire flinched, but relaxed when he felt the soft towel press against his damp hair. Lifting the towel away, Wally giggled and darted under material so they both huddled beneath it. Bruce couldn't help but roll his eyes at Wally's smile, chuckling softly to himself. Not waiting for Bruce to point out the oddness of the situation, Wally pressed himself up against the older man, hugging him tightly, kissing his chin for good measure; "Are you okay?"

The question startled Bruce, and he coughed, clearing his throat, "Of course I'm okay-"

Wally flashed Bruce a knowing smirk, pressing his lips against Bruce's jugular, before speaking so his lips brushed the older man's neck, "Uh-huh… Tell the truth…"

Dipping his head, so he caught Wally's eyes, Bruce pressed his forehead against his lover's, "I'm okay, now… Your brother… he doesn't like me."

Wally laughed, rolling his eyes with a grin, "You shouldn't take it personally… He scared off my last girlfriend."

Bruce blinked, before a slow smile curled his lips, "Then I should be thanking him." Wally's eyes widened curiously, and Bruce chuckled. Edging closer, Bruce tightened his hold about Wally's waist, "If he hadn't, this-" Bruce leaned closer and brushed his lips across the redhead's, "_This_ might never have happened."

Wally didn't waste a second; he shot closer, pressing his lips to Bruce's. The older man kissed Wally back with the same fervour, reaching up and tugging the towel down, letting it fall to the floor. Parting for air, Wally laughed breathlessly when Bruce lowered his lips and kissed soft trails up and down the redhead's jaw-line. Wally squirmed on the spot, reaching up so his hands caught Bruce's biceps.

As the two enjoyed fleeting touches and gentle kisses, the rain pounded down against the Manor, until they couldn't hear anything else.

Bruce was jerked back to reality when Wally flinched in his arms as a loud echo of thunder rumbled through the skies just after a sharp crack of lightning, one that slashed down through the dark sky and lit up the entire foyer.

"Wally? What's wrong?" Bruce asked; shocked still when the redhead tried to hide a truly panicked look in his eyes.

Another flash of lightning hit the earth and Wally gave a quick tremble, his grip on Bruce tightening, "N-Nothing." Wally barely finished his reply when more lightning struck the earth, making the younger man's voice pitch nervously.

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "Wally." His voice warned, but he softened his gaze when Wally gave him a pitiful look. Without hesitation the millionaire snapped into action, snagging Wally's hand and dragging him to a bookshelf. Tearing a book from its resting place, Bruce tugged his stunned lover into a hidden passage behind the shelf. As soon as the passage resealed, the claps of thunder and the slashes of lightning dispersed, leaving an enveloping silence.

Bruce didn't wait for an explanation; he pulled Wally up against him, letting the redhead settle in his arms.

Finally, after several long moments, the silence stirred Wally and he pulled himself away from Bruce's chest. He glanced up at his lover, his green eyes already apologetic. "I'm sorry, Bruce, I didn't mean-"

Wally fell silent when Bruce kissed him. It wasn't like their last kiss, full of passion and need; this one was soft, comforting. "Don't…" Bruce growled as soon as he pulled away, his dark eyes never wavering from Wally's, "Don't be sorry, Wally." Wally lowered his eyes, ashamedly, but Bruce wouldn't have it. He caught Wally's chin and lifted the redhead's head until green eyes meet his. "Wally, are you alright?"

The redhead offered a quick unconvincing smile, "Yeah," he said softly. Bruce didn't move to say anymore, instead, he waited patiently for Wally to gather his thoughts, and the courage to continue. Wally finally steadied himself and looked up at Bruce, smiling when his lover nodded to him, silently, telling him it was alright. "…When… When I first got my powers…" Wally began; his throat tightening as he spoke, "I-… I was struck by lightning." The redhead quickly closed his eyes, trying to hide the shock of fear that coerced through him at the violent memory; but relaxed when Bruce hugged him harder. "I-… it hurt so much-" Wally continued breathlessly, shivering.

Turning his head and pressing a firm kiss against Wally's temple, Bruce tried to show his young lover that he understood; that he was there if Wally needed him. Standing still for several long moments, Bruce let the younger man lean against him and take whatever comfort he could.

"Thank you, Bruce," Wally finally muttered, after what seemed hours; and tightened his hold on the older man.

Bruce smiled softly and nudged Wally gently, until the redhead raised his head.

They shared a kiss and then another, until sparks started to skitter down their spines.

Breathless and grinning, Wally pulled away from Bruce and gazed up at the millionaire, "You sure know how to distract a man, Bruce."

Leaning close to his lover, Bruce pressed another kiss to Wally's forehead, "Come on," he finally murmured, "We can watch a movie in the cave, until the storm blows itself out."

"Or…" Wally said offhandedly, his grin growing, "We could fool around in the Bat-Mobile?"

Bruce blinked widely for a moment, before an amused smile crept across his face, "Or that," he agreed, smiling when his lover gave a loud, happy whoop and began to drag Bruce further into the Bat-Cave.

* * *

A/N: Kukukuku... I had fun with this chapters...  
Oh, Vance Stillwell is my OC... a very useful and protective older bro OC... I want one of those!! BUT, Linda Park is another story; actually, Wally's love interest in the comics... So yeah... X3


	4. Chapter 3

**Symptoms **

* * *

**Sequel to "Second Glance". It's only when Bruce considers how good he's got it with Wally; that difficulties arise. Will their relationship quaver under these changes, or flourish?**

* * *

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Drama

Warnings: Slash… some heavy stuff in later chapters. Will warn you accordingly.

Disclaimer: Don't own these sexy superheroes, they belong to each other!

**BETA'd by:** xRae-Asakurax - a fellow Bruce/Wally writer!

A/N: Very short chapter- I'll get the next one up asap.

**HEY:** If you want sex- you'll either have to suck it up and go read elsewhere- or wait. Also, anything like that will be removed- cause *SHOCK-HORROR* this isn't adultfanfiction... An uncensored version will make it onto my dA in the future.

* * *

**Three**

Wally shifted sleepily, lying still on the large lounge that sat in the centre of Bruce's living room. Enjoying the hot summer rays falling across his body, Wally hummed and stretched. The large plush lounge faced a tall window that had its curtains drawn back, allowing the warm sunlight to settle into the room. The redhead sighed; he felt dazed from the stuffy warmth that was creeping into the room. His tanned skin was soaking up the rays greedily, while his eyes drifted and flickered closed for the fifth time in the last couple of minutes.

Those minutes were spent waiting impatiently for Bruce to finish some paperwork; so they could head out to the cinema to catch a film that Wally had been begging the millionaire to see.

But the redhead's hopes were already fading.

Knowing Bruce, he had probably gotten caught up in a smudged signature and was filling out more paperwork to get it re-signed. Wally let out a soft sigh; Bruce got too caught up in his work sometimes.

When the clock struck three, Wally groaned; even if they left now, they wouldn't make it in time. Huffing quietly to himself, Wally threw an arm up and across his face to shield his bleary green eyes from the persistent bright light.

As if answering his sigh of disappointment and boredom; the doorbell rang.

Wally shot to his feet, more than happy to distract himself with a visitor. He flew to the front door, calling out to Alfred, who was likely just starting to climb out of his seat down the hall, "I've got it, Alfred!" He dove for the door as if running a race, flinging it open with a flourish.

Wally felt himself flinch before he could check himself. If he was expecting anyone, it would be a lawyer or one of Bruce's employees, but instead he found himself eye to eye with a woman he had never seen before. She was one of the nicest looking women he'd laid his eyes on; she had crisp blonde hair that tumbled past her shoulders and curled about her face, framing her sharp features. Watching him with her striking blue eyes, the woman's full lips curled into a cruel smile. She was wearing a black dress that showed off her long legs, a light coat and a wide sun-hat that sheltered her eyes. "Hello there," she cooed, smiling lightly at Wally. "I'm here to see, Bruce."

Maybe it was the fact that Bruce hadn't mentioned a meeting with anyone that afternoon, or maybe it was the fact she had used the millionaire's first name that Wally was so shaken by her words. He tried to push away the broken promise the older man had made and smiled at the woman the best he could. "H-He didn't mention that he was expecting anyone," as soon as the words left his mouth, Wally cringed to himself, knowing clearly how he sounded. He hurried to hide it "Bruce is busy, I'm sorry-"

The woman's musical laughter rose up into the foyer, cutting off Wally's attempts to send her on her way, "Why, dear, he's always busy," her smile had crept into a smirk, she stepped forward, her stiletto heels clicking sharply as she pushed past Wally with ease. When Wally went to protest, the woman shoved her coat into his arms and waved him off. "Take that, won't you, dear? And don't worry; Bruce knows me."

Wally couldn't help it; his unease grew. For some reason doubts were suddenly forming in the back of his skull. "Uh- Have you known Bruce long?" the question tumbled past his lips before he could stop himself; he winced when he caught the woman's sharp grin that made him feel that much smaller.

"Why, of course, Bruce and I have worked _very_ closely together on many…. _projects._" the blonde giggled, either at a memory she had recalled or the mixture of hurt and sickness that had made its way onto Wally's face.

Forcing away any more question, the redheaded man swallowed thickly before speaking, "Uh-I see…. I'll let him know you're here, Ms.-"

The woman smirked and waved him off, "Selina, Selina Kyle, and don't worry, I know my way around."

Then before Wally could protest the woman slinked away, heading straight for Bruce's study.

Frozen to his spot, Wally felt his heart pounding in his chest. He almost considered calling for her to stop, but for some reason, Wally couldn't bring himself to move; he felt weighted to the floor and his throat felt dry and tight. He listlessly put her coat away in a closet, before letting his gaze trail after the woman.

Suddenly, anger flooded Wally's chest and he scowled.

How could he even doubt Bruce? He narrowed his eyes, as if he could glare at himself, before whirling away from the study, intent on putting distance between himself and Ms. Kyle as quickly as possible. The anger grew as Wally ran to his and Bruce's room; he paused at the door then stomped over to their big bed. There, everything seemed to break down and Wally found himself slumping onto the bed, not bothering to shift to the centre, instead wilting where he lay.

Burying his face away into Bruce's pillow, Wally wished he could just sink down and forget Selina and the fact that Bruce had forgotten their planned afternoon together.

* * *

"I like your new butler. Finally upgrading on Pennyworth?"

The woman's voice startled Bruce from his concentration. Without turning to face her, the millionaire knew who had spoken and found himself frowning at his paperwork as if it had caused her intrusion.

"Who let you in?" his tone spoke his irritation, which grew when Selina giggled lightly and ignored his question.

"Gotham has been quite dull without you, Batman."

"Mmm…" Bruce shrugged, signing another report.

His noncommittal noise wasn't what Selina was after, she pursed her lips and moved around to Bruce's desk, making sure to sit on as many pieces of paperwork the millionaire was so interested in, before pouting. "Oh, don't be like that, darling. Thievery is only so much fun when there's no one there to stop you." Selina flicked some blonde hair form her eyes, making sure to bat her dark eyelashes at the millionaire, who promptly ignored her.

Bruce rolled his eyes discreetly, "Why are you here, Selina?"

"No reason really," tittered Selina, smirking "Although chatting with your new butler made the trip worth it. Cute, no wonder you hired him."

Bruce blinked slowly, realisation creeping into his expression, "You met Wally?"

"The redhead? Yes." Selina smiled mischievously, "Curious little thing. The way he was acting, you'd think he liked you."

Bruce frowned, narrowing his eyes, "Wally is _not_ my butler, Selina." his statement was enough to startle the blonde; she blinked once before a smirk took over her fine lips.

"He's not?" She cooed, already realising what the millionaire was implying "Well, that does explain why he got so flustered."

Bruce moved to stand, his usually well hidden anger startling to bubble up into view. He already knew clearly what Selina had likely told poor unsuspecting Wally. "It's time for you to leave, Selina."

The thief chuckled lightly, smiling at Bruce, "Yes, yes. I know the drill… I'll see you on the streets, dear."

Bruce wasted no time in ushering Selina from his office and into Alfred's capable hands, the butler more than ready to remove her from the premises. When he was rid of her, the dark haired millionaire began a hurried search for his young lover, who had most likely faced the wrath of Selina without a much needed warning from Bruce.

Bruce searched most of the house, before he thought to check their room. The millionaire was startled when he found Wally curled up in their bed, lying on his stomach and clearly awake. The younger man's stillness was enough to make the millionaire worry; it was obvious that Selina had hit a nerve.

"I see that you've met Selina?" Wally's tensing shoulders were answer enough and Bruce closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened his eyes again, he moved to sit on the edge of their bed, next to Wally, who had yet to surface from his hiding place. "Before you ask; no, Wally. Selina and I were not romantically involved."

Although Wally wouldn't admit it, those words alone made his chest warm, he rolled onto his side before curling around his lover's waist. "Oh…" his voice was soft, just loud enough for Bruce to catch.

Reading his lover's tired voice, Bruce smiled comfortingly; running a hand through the younger man's dishevelled hair. "Come on, let's go grab something to eat?" his offer hung in the air for a moment, while Wally's eyes slid towards the clock on his bedside, before flickering back.

"Not hungry…" Wally muttered, lowering his eyes. Bruce had already followed Wally's gaze, focussing on the time, and taking a beat before he realised what time it was and grimaced to himself.

"There's another viewing at nine, Wally." Bruce offered softly. Wally pressed his face up against the older man's stomach and shook his head.

"You wanted to patrol tonight," Wally reminded Bruce, his voice muffled by his lover's shirt.

Bruce took only a moment to consider the fact, but easily decided otherwise, "No, Gotham can wait."

Wally green eyes peered up into Bruce's dark eyes, his voice unnaturally small when he spoke, "Are… you sure?"

Bruce smiled and leant down so their noses brushed, "Wally, I'm sure." This insurance prompted a soft smile from Wally, and Bruce couldn't help grinning back. Pleased that his lover was happy, Bruce shifted a centimetre closer, pressing his chest to Wally's before gently luring the younger man into a kiss.

The kiss would've grown heated if they had not been interrupted by a loud rumble that broke the silence between them. Breaking the kiss, Bruce smirked down on his Wally whose lightly freckled cheeks were growing rosy when his stomach gave another complaint.

"Hungry?" asked the older man, smiling playfully and enjoying his lover's embarrassment.

The younger man rolled his eyes before darting forward and pecking Bruce on the nose, "Very."

* * *

A/N: See? Short... Oh well... Next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 4

**Symptoms **

* * *

**Sequel to "Second Glance". It's only when Bruce considers how good he's got it with Wally; that difficulties arise. Will their relationship quaver under these changes, or flourish?**

* * *

**Rating: R**

Genre: Romance/Drama

**Warnings:** Slash- **Non-Con (Rape)**

Disclaimer: Don't own these sexy superheroes, they belong to each other!

Beta'd By: xRae-Asakurax - a fellow Bruce/Wally writer!

A/N: Watch out this chapter's a little heavy- see **WARNINGS**! Sorry this wasn't up sooner... I'm currently sick as a dog and I've got an exam tomorrow ... Joy or joy... I need medicine!

**

* * *

**

**Four**

* * *

These days, it took Bruce longer to wake up than it used to. Before Wally, the millionaire would snap his eyes open and recognise his surroundings within an instant. But with Wally tucked up against his side, warm and nuzzling at his neck, Bruce couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, even when his alarm-clock started screeching at him.

When Bruce ignored the alarm, Wally stirred then shot his hand out, swiping at the alarm-clock and knocking it from the bed-side table.

Bruce heard the clock crack against the carpet, and he frowned irritably; it would be the third one Wally had broken that month. "Mmm… Wally," he grumbled irritably.

Wally snuffled sleepily, shaking his head and pressing himself up against Bruce's side, "Not 'm fault…" he mumbled quietly, already starting to slip back to sleep.

Opening his dark eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the morning light, Bruce slid his gaze over to his lover. He smiled at the sight of Wally's tussled hair and barely-open green eyes. As much as he wanted to lay there and watch Wally doze, he knew he had to get up. "Morning Wally…"

The redhead blinked to clear his sleepy vision, until he focused on Bruce. He returned his lover's smile, but it slipped when he realised Bruce wanted to get up. "Can't we sleep in…?"

Bruce smiled, but shook his head. "I'd love to, but I've got a meeting in an hour…"

Wally pouted, wrapping his arms around Bruce waist, as if to anchor him there. "Don't go…"

Bruce rolled his eyes upwards and sighed. "I have to, Wally…" The millionaire chuckled quietly as he tried to squirm away from his lover. "Sometimes I wonder how you would handle me having a real job…"

Wally smiled against Bruce's neck, but it was short lived and he gave a long sigh, "You're right…" Wally's words hung in the air, and Bruce knew the redhead was still planning to keep him in bed as long as he could.

"Wally…" his tone must have given the millionaire away because the younger man's arms tightened around his waist. Sighing quietly, Bruce craned his neck so he could gently press a half-kiss against his lover's temple. As expected the younger man's grip loosened, but a wounded green eye peeked up at Bruce. "I'll only be gone for a couple of hours," Bruce tried to console, but winced when Wally narrowed his single visible eye on the millionaire, pinning him with a hard look. Bruce cringed, knowing he deserved that. His lawyers often found stupid reasons to keep the meetings running for longer, and they often left Wally a nervous wreck from waiting. "You know I have to go, Wally. I'd take you with me, but-"

Bruce inwardly cringed when his lover's green eyes lit up. The young man's bright smile slammed into the millionaire, making him wince.

"Take me with you."

Closing his eyes, Bruce fought down the part of him that was more than willing to agree with the idea, but before the millionaire could compose himself, he opened his eyes and was weakened by Wally's pleading gaze. Bruce could feel his resolve crumbling, "This meeting will take hours… How will you survive two minutes, let alone two hours?"

Wally shrugged, still grinning, "I'll keep myself entertained…"

Usually, no-one outside of his business was allowed to set foot in Wayne Enterprises conference room, but letting Wally tag along was just too tempting. Plus, letting the speedster tag along would stop Wally from complaining about being left behind for the rest of the day.

If any part of Bruce was still fighting the idea, these thoughts were scattered when Wally's grinning lips pressed against his.

* * *

The meeting was as mundane as Bruce knew it would be, although he enjoyed the expressions of his workers, who seemed to be constantly glancing at their guest. Wally, oblivious to the looks he was getting, sat questionably close to Bruce's right, flicking through a comic book. At his feet, there was a large cardboard box with at least 50 more comic books inside. Bruce watched Wally discard the read comic in his hand and snatch up a new one.

Bruce glanced down at it and gave a surprised smile when he realised it was a Batman comic.

Dragging his attention, reluctantly away from his lover, Bruce concentrated on one of his lawyers, who was babbling some nonsense about the Wayne Industries success in the stock-market, despite the economic depression.

The rest of the team seemed more distracted, still surprised that Bruce had let the young redheaded man in on the meeting.

In particular, one of Bruce's newest members of staff seemed unsure of what to make of Wally, who was giggling amusedly to himself as he turned the last couple of pages of his Batman comic-book. Penn was from Europe; he had attended Harvard in England then chose to travel the world for two years, before settling in Gotham. While Penn was unsure what to make of their guest, he often let his gaze linger on the redhead as if he was inspecting Wally, like a fine piece of art. Whenever Wally glanced up from a particularly uninteresting scene (involving Cat-Woman trying to woo an unwilling Batman), to scan the room with his green eyes, he would catch Penn's gaze and give the other a friendly smile.

Although Bruce knew Wally was prone to treat others with that smile, he still couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously.

After another smile, this time returned by Penn, Bruce let one of his hands dart out and gently brush Wally's knee. Instantly, Wally's gaze was on him, a new smile gracing his features, one the millionaire knew was reserved for only him. Pleased, Bruce leant down to Wally's ear, "What would you like to do tonight?"

Wally's smile grew sly. Mirroring Bruce's movement, he leaned in close to the millionaire's ear, making sure that the others couldn't see his face.

In that brief moment, Wally gave a gentle nip at Bruce's earlobe.

Jumping, Bruce couldn't stop the colour that played across his face, he slowly pulled away from the redhead and sent him a look that Wally knew the meaning of and returned with a smug grin.

Meanwhile, Penn didn't know what to make of the exchange; his eyes darting between Wally and Bruce for a few moments. But before Bruce could consider Penn's gaze, an older man to Bruce's direct left, stood, catching the other workers' attentions. "Now that we're done with that, Mr. Wayne, I need to talk to you about our most recent case, concerning Dagget Industries."

The rest of the team stood suddenly, all moving to leave the room. All the movement caught Wally's attention, and the younger man glanced around curiously. "Uh- Bruce?"

Bruce looked over at Lucius, one of his oldest friends next to Alfred, and his heart sank. There was no way Wally was allowed to stay; it was a legal requirement that the meeting had to stay between himself and Lucius. Sighing, Bruce turned his attention to his lover. "Wally, do you know where my office is…?"

Wally frowned; he knew he was being kicked out. Sighing loudly, Wally grabbed his box of his comic-books. "Yeah, yeah…"

Bruce chuckled quietly, standing to walk Wally over to the door of the conference room. Wally narrowed his eyes, pouting at the millionaire, who simply rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me like that, Wally. I'll be less than 20 minutes, okay?"

"You say that now…" Wally grumbled quietly. Before he reached the door, the redhead glanced over at Lucius. "Try not to keep him too long." He said, before snatching a quick kiss from Bruce and ducking out of the door before Bruce could deck him.

Bruce tried to hide his smile as he closed the door; he turned back to Lucius, who was watching him with a raised eyebrow. "Who was that, Bruce? The little thing Pennyworth's been telling me about?"

Bruce blinked, startled, but quickly returned his friend's smile. "Alfred really needs to stop gossiping with you."

Lucius laughed. "It wouldn't be gossip if you told me, Bruce."

"Hey, I was going to tell you."

Lucius laughed outright. "Bruce, don't lie; it's unbecoming."

* * *

"Here, let me help you with that." Wally jumped, almost dropping his box of comics he'd been trying to handle, so he could reach out and open a door. Penn smiled, turning the handle, and pushing Bruce's office door open. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's alright," Wally said, laughing quietly to himself, still trying to settle his heart beat.

Before Penn could say anything more, Wally stepped into the room, glancing around the dark office curiously. Bruce had never gotten around to showing Wally around Wayne Enterprises, so the redhead was curious to explore his lover's office.

Penn stepped after Wally quietly, closing the door behind him. Wally heard the soft click of the door closing and froze when Penn stepped up next to him, surprisingly close. Blinking his green eyes curiously at Penn, Wally couldn't understand why he suddenly felt so nervous. "Uh- Do you work with Bruce?" Wally asked, while taking a small side-ways step.

Penn smirked, taking a small step closer, as if trying not to scare a skittish animal, "Yes, I'm Penn."

Wally swallowed, trying to take another subtle step back. "I'm Wally… Uh- Do you need something-?"

"How do you know Wayne?"

Wally blinked back at Penn, "Uh- We work together."

Penn chuckled then, and Wally frowned, feeling somewhat offended that the man found that laughable. Penn raised his hands, a smirk slipping onto his face, "Ah, I see… How much does he pay you?"

Wally blinked, "What-?"

"How much?" Penn repeated simple, his smirk growing, "I can pay you double-"

Wally took a step back, flinching when he almost tripped over a small wooden statue that the redhead was sure Bruce didn't willingly keep in his office. "Listen, I don't know what you're talking about-"

Penn didn't seem convinced, and he grinned viciously. Wally watched with widening eyes as the older man step closer, reaching out to touch Wally's waist. "You drive a hard bargain; I'll pay triple what he's paying you."

It took a moment for Wally to realise exactly what Penn was implying. The speester's green eyes widened then narrowed horribly on Penn. "Don't touch me."

Penn was startled then, but didn't move his hand from Wally's side; instead he lifted another hand to grab the redhead's wrist.

"Come on now-" Penn began, smirking. But his words were crammed right back down his throat, when Wally crunched his box of comics into the lawyer's face, knocking him back a step.

Speed never could account for brute strength, Wally realised, when Penn yanked him off balance with his tightening hold on his wrist. Before the redhead could flit through the door, Wally found himself knocked to the floor. Wally gasped, trying to catch his breath while his mind struggled to decipher why his ribs were screaming at him in agony.

"Fucking whore."

Breathless, Wally didn't get a chance to gather his thoughts before a knee slammed into his back, pinning him as a hand grabbed a fistful of his hair. "Who do you think you are?" Penn all but snarled; yanking Wally's head back. "You think you're too good for me?"

Still breathless from the pressure on his back, Wally struggled, trying to kick and reach around to knock away his attacker, "Get off-!" Wally yelled, but was silenced when Penn slammed Wally face down against the tiles.

Penn laughed quietly, enjoying Wally's cry of pain, "That won't help you. Wayne sound-proofed his office so nothing could distract him…" Penn laughed, pressing down harder on the smaller man with his knee, pushing the air from his lungs. "Now, why don't we pass the time while your man finishes his meeting?"

"Fuck you," Wally choked out, squirming despite the pain in his chest and his jaw.

"Now that's my line," Penn laughed, reaching around Wally's waist and trying to find the smaller man's belt.

"No!" Wally screamed, suddenly terrified. He lashed out and struggled as hard as he could against the larger man's hold, but Penn simply caught one of his arms and twisted it so harshly, the bone popped loudly out of its socket.

The redhead's scream was brutal.

Before Wally could blink through the tears and the pain, he heard a heavy crunch of wood, and he wondered, through the panic, if he'd kicked that stupid little statue and broke it. He didn't get a chance to realise what it was, before the weight atop of him was knocked away.

He blinked, almost terrified to move, before he darted to his feet and shot to the opposite side of the office. But even there, he didn't feel safe and he trembled as he glanced back to where his attacker had been.

The air in Wally's throat hitched, and he watched silently as Bruce slammed his boot into Penn's face with a viciousness the speedster had never witnessed before. Bruce's eyes were unforgiving, his movements so sharp and violent that Wally didn't know what to think.

It was only when Bruce knew for sure that Penn wasn't going to get up again, that he slowly realised the damage he'd caused. There was blood and gore on his boot, but Bruce realised in an instant that he didn't care.

Heart still pounding in his chest, Bruce's dark eyes shot up from the broken body at his feet, his eyes latching onto Wally.

The look in Wally's eyes was enough to rile Bruce all over again.

He moved silently across his office, and Wally reacted instantly, running at him and crashing into his chest with a muffled thud. The trembling man's quiet sob shook Bruce, but he held Wally all the same. He tried to offer some words of comfort, but he knew Wally wasn't hearing them. So, he just held onto Wally, and waited for his lover's panic to ebb.

It took Wally longer than he would've liked to calm down.

He was in such a state that he hadn't realised Penn had been removed by the authorities, and some paramedics. He hadn't noticed himself walking, or the elevator ride down to the street, he didn't even feel Bruce gently bundle him into their limousine. It was only when the car stopped outside Bruce's manor that Wally started to realise he'd had a panic attack.

When he was lying in their bed, Bruce right next to him, still crooning comforting words, Wally tried to smile at his lover, but the millionaire knew it was forced.

"Feeling better?" Bruce hazarded after a long moment, running a hand across Wally's back.

"… Yeah," Wally half lied, comfortable, but still shaky.

Bruce sighed, pulling Wally closer, pressing a kiss to his lover's forehead, "Okay, stupid question," Bruce muttered.

"No," Wally whispered, leaning closer to Bruce. "It's an honest question… I'm still a little shaky…"

Bruce thought that was an understatement, but left it unsaid, "How are you feeling?"

Wally thought for a moment then shifted gently, wincing when his arm gave a throb. "Sore. I think my shoulder's busted…"

Bruce sat up quickly, his eyes worriedly seeking the damage, as his fingers deftly felt over Wally's shoulder. He found the joint and narrowed his eyes, "It's out of the socket," he said softly, gently wrapping one of his hands around Wally's elbow. "This is going to hurt."

Wally knew that, he'd dislocated his knee once and it had been a bitch to fix. Swallowing and nodding despite the spike of fear in his chest, Wally closing his eyes and prepared himself for the pain.

"Okay, on three," Bruce lied softly, watching his lover shiver fearfully. "One-" with a quick jerk, bone slipped back into its socket.

Despite Wally's silent promise not to show how much it hurt, he still gasped and trembled through the pain. It took him a moment, but he forced a smile and glanced up at his lover, trying to blink the tears from his eyes,

"Ouch."

Bruce couldn't help but return Wally's wavering smile, he leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to his lover's lips. "You're faring well…"

Wally snorted, giving Bruce a raised eyebrow, "Uh-huh?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes, reaching out to cup Wally's face in his hands, "Considering what just happened, I'd have to say, yes."

Despite himself, Wally felt his new tears in his eyes, and he scowled at himself and averted his eyes from his lover, "I couldn't get away…" he finally muttered, his heart sinking. "I wasn't fast enough."

Bruce frowned, shaking his head, "You didn't see it coming, Wally… Hell, when my secretary told me Penn had escorted you into my office, I didn't think anything of it…" Guilt started to work it's way into Bruce's voice, and his eyes started to flounder. "I'm sorry, Wally. I didn't know-"

Wally smiled, this one stronger than the last, "Come here." he said, gently tugging Bruce back down, next to him. When Bruce's dark eyes met Wally's, the redhead smiled gently, "I love you."

Bruce felt the guilt start to lessen, and he smiled gently at his lover. He didn't bother with words, instead he leaned closer and kissed Wally. When he broke the kiss, he pulled Wally closer, so his lips brushed the redhead's ear, "I'm so glad you're safe…"

* * *

**A/N:** As I said... heavy. 2 chappies to go... I hope you guys are enjoying this. I know its not much of a sequel- but the truth is, I loved SG so much as it was, it was hard to really write anything to accopany it... Oh well. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5

**Symptoms **

* * *

**Sequel to "Second Glance". It's only when Bruce considers how good he's got it with Wally; that difficulties arise. Will their relationship quaver under these changes, or flourish?**

* * *

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Drama

Warnings: Slash

Disclaimer: Don't own these sexy superheroes, they belong to each other!

Beta'd By: xRae-Asakurax - a fellow Bruce/Wally writer!

A/N: Sorry for the wait- got a new comp XD

* * *

**Five**

Bruce didn't know what time it was when consciousness decided to creep upon him. It might have been the warm morning rays spilling into the bedroom, or, more likely, it was the soft feather-like touch tracing across his spine and mapping out a large scar. Bruce tensed, his heart jumping into his throat.

Feeling his lover flinch, Wally frowned, lifting another hand the card Bruce's dark hair.

"Good morning." Wally tried tentatively, his voice sounding tired and bleary.

Bruce relaxed when he felt Wally finger-pads press against his skull, gently rubbing circles. He glanced back at Wally, frowning when he saw dark circles under his lover's beautiful green eyes. Wally hadn't been sleeping well, and Bruce couldn't blame the redhead. The speedster had been having nightmares; violent ones that made him lash out and shake so badly, Bruce worried the smaller man would fall off the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked, reaching out and catching Wally about the waist. He tugged his lover back down next to him, where he could watch his lover's eyes carefully.

Wally smiled and snuggled closer to Bruce, "Fine. Just a little tired," reaching out; Wally wrapped his arms about Bruce's waist, his finger-tips brushing against the same scar.

Again, Bruce flinched. This time, Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes." Bruce said automatically, but knew Wally wasn't convinced. The redhead gave Bruce a knowing look. "Really, Wally, it's nothing."

Wally frowned, disappointment shining in his eyes. "What if I told you, I don't believe you?" Wally said truthfully. "Tell me… about the scar?"

Bruce frowned, closing his eyes and leaning his head forward until it rested against Wally's forehead. "Hmm… Bane... his name was Bane… he broke my back a few years ago," Bruce blinked his eyes open when Wally's arms tightened around his waist, and a look of panic flashed in his lover's wide green eyes. Bruce couldn't help but smile; he pressed his lips to Wally's in a chaste kiss, before he felt he could continue, "… He broke into Arkham Asylum and released every man inside… It took me weeks to track half of them down…" Bruce said softly, his eyes still watching Wally's, his lover's eyes still wide and worried, "By then, I was near exhaustion… Bane knew it, and he attacked when I was at my weakest…" Bruce scowled, closing his eyes "He broke my back… it took a month to come close to healing…"

"Is he dead?"

Bruce was startled by the question, and glanced up at Wally, who looked furious. "Yes." Bruce said.

"Good."

Now that startled Bruce, he blinked again then smiled when he saw the look in Wally's eyes. "I don't deserve you." Bruce said gently.

Wally green eyes danced at that, and he leaned closer to his lover, "Don't say that." Wally murmured, pressing a quick kiss to Bruce's cheek, "You deserve a lover that doesn't kick you in the middle of the night." Wally winced at the memory.

"Really, Wally, it wasn't your fault."

Wally was about to protest, and Bruce smiled and pulled his lover closer. Whatever the speedster had planned to say faded away as they kissed. Their worries abated in moments, as Wally pressed closer to Bruce, moaning when the older man wrapped an arm about his waist and tugged the smaller man atop of him.

Heat coiled between them within moment, and they had to break the kiss to catch their breath. Wally was the first to move, his lips brushing against Bruce chin, neck and chest, each one leaving Bruce's nerves tingling.

It was when Wally's lips finally started to skitter across Bruce's stomach that both men froze.

"_Batman?" _

Judging by Wally's startled eyes; he had received a similar mental interruption.

The pair both sighed disappointedly. Bruce let his head fall back, and Wally sighed disappointedly as he crawled back up until he could tuck his face against his lover's neck.

"_You have bad timing, J'onn" _Bruce replied, closing his eyes in irritation.

The alien paused, his voice floating back into Bruce's head. _"Sorry. The rest of the League and myself have just made it back. We're gathering for a meeting concerning the attack earlier this month…" _

Bruce nodded slowly, _"See you soon, J'onn." _

Feeling Wally roll off of him, Bruce sighed and slowly sat up. Glancing over at his lover, Bruce smiled when he saw Wally's frown. "Come on," Bruce tried to console, "I'll race you to the Javelin?"

* * *

Batman rolled his eyes when he saw his smug lover grinning at him. Obviously Flash had beaten him to the aircraft, and then raced him to the meeting hall when they had made it to the Watch Tower. Batman wouldn't admit, but he'd taken his time to make his lover feel that much better.

Flash's smile faltered as his gaze was suddenly dragged away by a familiar voice that rose up to lecture him on not paying attention.

"Flash! Listen to me when I'm talking to you."

Startled, Flash glanced back at Superman and gave the strongest man alive a guilty smile, although it seemed strained when the older hero glared down on him, "Sorry, Supes. Go on."

Batman listened half heartedly, as he settled himself between Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman. The two were talking animatedly around him, Wonder Woman recounting their journey; the alien life forms they had encountered, and their violent, yet successful, battle against the aliens set on destroying them. J'onn seemed intent on listening to the two women, throwing in his own two cents whenever Wonder Woman ever mentioned something he recognised.

Flash seemed intent on joining the conversation, buzzing to ask as many questions as he could get away with, but it seemed Superman was on a roll and wasn't letting him to get a word in, "-I expect you to pick up your feet, Flash, I will not be having-"

Green Lantern finally cut in. "Hey, Superman, give the kid a break, will you?"

Batman gave a side glance towards his lover, and saw Flash shoot a thankful look towards Green Lantern. Batman wouldn't be surprised to find Superman had been lecturing the youngest hero since he entered the Tower.

Flash quickly broke the silence, jumping to his feet. He flashed about the room, appearing next to each of the heroes, asking quick questions, pausing for answers, poking and making fun of each of them and making them smile; glad he was there to lighten the mood.

Except, of course, for Superman.

As soon as Flash reached for the older hero's shoulder, to give a friendly squeeze, Superman flinched. Before anyone could blink, one of his hands lashed out and swatted away the red-clad hero's hand with too much force.

"Don't _touch_ me."

The words were greeted with a deafening silence. Everyone froze, all heroes startled eyes falling on Superman, whose face had turned ashen. Batman caught the brief, deeply hurt look on Flash's face, before the younger hero forced it away.

"W-We need snacks." Flash peeped quietly, his voice shaking "I'll… just get them-"

Before any of the other heroes could move, Flash vanished from the room leaving the tension in the air unsettled.

Batman felt his legs tensing to stand, he wanted to leap up and demand an explanation from Superman, but felt more inclined to go after his lover and make sure he was alright.

Hawkgirl was the first to move and she shot to her feet, "What the hell was that!?" she snarled furiously.

Superman was taken aback and frowned, "I-… I didn't mean to-"

Batman realised within an instant what was on Superman's mind and his anger faded, if only a little. Superman had been acting strange ever since Flash admitted he liked men. He had been avoiding the speedster and snapping at the younger hero whenever Flash got close. Of course Clark would be uncomfortable; the guy was raised in a world so straight-laced and simple; he had been amazed and appalled by the ways of the city when he had first encountered it. Batman frowned nonetheless, standing from where he sat.

When he spoke, Hawkgirl's rant fell away before she could really begin. "I'll go find Flash…"

Superman tried to avert his eyes from Batman's, when the dark hero passed him, but the strongest hero still caught the disappointed look in Batman's gaze, and Superman felt his stomach fall down past his knees.

- - - -

Batman wouldn't have found Flash, if he hadn't heard the younger hero's soft sob.

In an attempt to hide away, in case the others tried to find him, Flash had hunkered down in the central work station. A place Flash often avoided because J'onn wouldn't let him touch the controls.

Kneeling before the red clad hero, who was sitting against a wall, face buried against his knees; Batman slowly reached out, touching the younger hero's head. Flash flinched, startled from his tears; but as soon as he saw Batman, he relaxed.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked, gently, knowing that his lover wasn't; but asking all the same.

"No…" Flash whimpered, crawling away from the wall and into his lover's arms. "… I feel awful."

Batman wasn't surprised; Wally had always been sensitive to the feelings of his friends; when Hawkgirl had first snapped at him when he had come out, he had reacted much the same. But this time, Wally was exhausted, his emotions already frayed… and Superman had reacted with force, his tone dripping with disgust.

"Hawkgirl's tearing him a new one, if that helps any?"

Flash snorted around his tears, and then flinched when he flexed his hand. Batman instantly narrowed his eyes on the red-clad hero's wrist; his gloved hands quickly reaching for the smaller man's hand. Before Flash could protest, Batman tugged the red-clad hero's glove away, revealing Wally's trembling fingers and wrist that was heavily bruised and starting to swell.

Batman growled quietly as he gently felt over the hand, already feeling a tell-tale break in the small bones in Wally's wrist.

Wincing and sniffling, Flash sighed, shaking his head. "He didn't mean to-"

"I know," Batman said quickly, his voice tight. "But he should have more restraint…"

Flash had nothing to say to that and he sighed, silently agreeing. "It'll heal in a couple of week."

"It still needs to be set…"

Flash nodded, his white eyes falling to the ground. "I still feel awful…" he said softly.

Wrapping his arms around Flash's shoulders and giving them a squeeze, Batman leaned close and pressed a kiss to the younger hero's temple. "I know," he whispered.

Using his uninjured hand, Flash reached up and cupped Bruce's cheek, just touching his lover. Slowly, Flash leaned closer, until their lips were barely touching, "Thanks…" he said softly then pressed his lips to Batman's in a gentle, thankful kiss.

"Batman, I knew you'd find him! I-" Hawkgirl's voice cut off with what could've been described as a squeak, and Batman and Flash cringed; their lips still pressed together. Slowly, they parted, their eyes locked with each other; both knowing exactly what had just happened.

Slowly, Flash glanced away from his lover, to Hawkgirl, who was standing, dead-still, a few paces away; her jaw slack, eyes wide and feathers ruffled.

Flash smiled weakly. "Busted."

* * *

A/N: I wanna draw Hawkgirl all wide-eyed and feathers ruffled XD Naw. Anyway! One more chapter to go~


	7. Epilogue

**Symptoms **

* * *

**Rating: R**

**WARNING**: This chapter will **entail a brief but graphic sex scene**! Man on man!

Disclaimer: Don't own these sexy superheroes, they belong to each other!

Beta'd By: xRae-Asakurax - a fellow Bruce/Wally writer!

A/N: PLEASE! Read the warnings! Anyway- I'm about to run away on holidays - where I have no internets *has a sad* So I thought I better get this up! XD Enjoy! Cause this is it!

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Wally snorted at the memory of Hawkgirl's face; that shocked 'o' shape her mouth had made, and her eyes so wide that the speedster had worried they might pop right out of her skull. Of course, her expression had been nothing compared to Superman's. The strongest hero alive had been standing behind Hawkgirl, his own face paling dramatically at the sight of the two heroes lip-locked.

Wally had laughed, despite the seriousness of the situation; he knew he should have been more concerned with Bruce, who had wanted to keep their relationship on the down low, in case it caused rifts within the League. But at that moment, Wally couldn't have helped himself.

Luckily, Bruce hadn't been fazed, instead, he had stood, dragging Wally up with him, then told Superman, in not so many words, that he had broken Wally's wrist, needed to get over his homophobia quick, and apologise.

Of course, neither Wally nor Bruce had been prepared for Superman to keel over in a dead faint. Even Hawkgirl had stared in equal shock, the strongest-man-alive lying prone and out cold.

This, of course, had made Wally laugh that much harder.

Which in turn attracted the rest of League to the scene.

Bruce never let go of Wally; he kept the speedster tightly pressed to him, then, to Wally's surprise, he explained exactly why Superman had fainted. Wally couldn't explain why, but hearing Bruce speak so calmly about their relationship had made his day that much better.

Of course, the cherry on top had to be the congratulations the rest of the League members gave them. They weren't fazed; instead they were happy.

"_You know, this explains all those little looks you two have been throwing each other for the last couple of months," _Green Lantern had told Wally with a wink and a smirk, while Hawkgirl told Bruce, in great detail, where she'd shove his head if he ever hurt Wally. "_If he does anything to you-"_ Green Lantern had begun, but Wally had waved away his words.

"_You know Batman better than that,"_ Wally had chided Green Lantern, who had shrugged and smiled.

"_You're a very lucky man."_ Wonder Woman had added in, leaning in and giving Wally a quick kiss on his cheek. _"I wish you both luck."_

"What are you thinking about?"

Wally blinked out of his thoughts, his eyes focusing on the familiar face a few feet away from his own. Of course, when he realised it was Bruce kneeling in front of him, his dark eyes searching Wally's for answers, that the redhead smiled.

"Guess?" Wally tried, still grinning.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "Judging by that goofy grin of yours? I'd have to say it's something good."

Wally laughed, he couldn't help it. He was in the best mood; leaning back against the large lounge chair he'd been sitting in, Wally nodded approvingly. "I still can't believe how well they took it." Wally finally said, his voice almost like ringing bells. "Of course, Supes still needs to get his head around it," Wally lowered his eyes, where he caught sight of his bandaged wrist.

Bruce reached out and gently took a hold of Wally's wrist. "He'll get over it… eventually. And until he does, we're not expected to work with him…" Lifting Wally's wrist up, Bruce pressed a soft kiss against the bandages.

Wally smiled, warmed by the gesture. "C'mere," the redhead said, reaching out with his uninjured hand, gently grabbing Bruce's shoulder and dragging him back onto the lounge where Wally was sitting. When Bruce was sitting comfortably, Wally crawled onto his lover's lap. There, he pressed a small kiss against the millionaire's neck, "What a month…" Wally whispered, unbuttoning the top-button of Bruce's shirt, so he could press another kiss against his lover's collar bone.

Bruce silently agreed. Lifting his arms, Bruce chuckled when Wally murred happily when the millionaire pulled him closer. It wasn't until one of Bruce's hands slid up Wally's spine and into his hair, that the redhead stopped scattering kisses across his lover's neck and jaw-line. Tilting Wally's face up, Bruce smiled and leaned down; catching his lover's parted lips. Arching up, Wally moaned happily into Bruce's mouth, his eyes shuttering closed as his lover deepened the kiss.

Heat coiled around them, settling in their stomachs and sparking up their spines. Both men moaned around their kiss when their bodies arched together causing delicious friction.

"Oh…" Wally moaned, his body twitching and shaking, his hips wanting nothing more than to grind against his lover. But he knew better, so instead he got to work unbuttoning the rest of Bruce's shirt, then made quick work of his lover's denim jeans. As soon as Wally yanked Bruce's pants down, the millionaire gasped and trembled when he felt the material of Wally's clothes brush his bare skin. As Wally tore his own blue shirt away, Bruce took the opportunity to unbutton Wally's pants.

Throwing the shirt away and grinning foolishly, Wally pressed a quick kiss to Bruce's lips while he shimmied his pants off. Then, with no hesitation, Wally pressed himself flush against his lover. Both men gasped; their hearts pounding loudly in their ears as friction spurred a heat that coiled within them.

"Oh, Bruce…" Wally moaned quietly, gently rocking against his lover who arched up beneath him.

"Wally," Bruce whispered, just as breathless as Wally. Then, he grabbed Wally and rolled them both down onto the lounge. Wally wasn't ready for the fast movement, and he clutched at Bruce's biceps while his whole body trembled with excitement. Before Wally could reel, Bruce blanketed him, their lips coming together while the older man rolled his hips down and across. Both men shuddered and arched against the other.

When Bruce finally gained some of his senses, he reached down under the lounge cushions, searching briefly between the pillows, before pulling free a small jar of lube.

Wally's eyes widened at the sight of it, then smiled eagerly. "Well aren't you the resourceful one?" he asked giddily.

Bruce smirked, instead of offering a reply; he opened the jar and poured some onto his fingers. Using his other arm, he caught Wally's hips and lifted them, so his other fingers could reach their target. Kissing Wally, Bruce gently pushed his fingers into his lover, quickly, but carefully spreading the lube and stretching the tight muscle. Wally, of course, loved that movement and squirmed excitedly and hummed into the kiss.

Bruce smiled down on his lover; he couldn't help it. Wally's entire body was wracked with the tiniest of shakes, every part of him itching to move. And yet, while every part of Wally was jittery, the redhead's eyes were locked steadily on Bruce's face.

That was all the assurance Bruce needed.

Bruce barely registered that he'd finished preparing Wally, or that he had removed his fingers and leaned close pressing another kiss to Wally's slightly parted lips.

The moment Bruce slid into Wally, both men gasped and grabbed at the other, trying to steady themselves. Bruce barely got the chance to pause and check if Wally was alright, before Wally whispered heatedly, "Move!"

Bruce smiled and obliged, gently pulling back then sliding himself back into his lover. Their movements turned into a rhythm in seconds. Their heavy breathing mingling as they kissed and moaned and moved together.

The heat that had been building between them was now burning them at every point they touched and seeping down to the base of their spines. They both knew they were close, both felt the thrill build between them, could feel the other's heart beat just as loud as their own.

Bruce felt Wally arch up, until their chests pressed together, he felt Wally's lips brush his earlobe, then heard his lover's trembling voice.

"Bruce!"

Hearing Wally's voice shot sparks right down Bruce's spine; his entire body tensed and he gasped and shook. He came moments before Wally and they both fell into a useless heap, every muscle twitching and humming with pleasure. Bruce carefully removed himself from Wally, before settling atop of his lover.

Lying together for what seemed forever, both men lounged in the afterglow. Wally hummed pleasantly in Bruce's ear, while his hands weakly traced Bruce's spine, not hesitating to dance over the dark-haired man's scars. With his eyes shut, Bruce smiled into Wally's red hair, while his own hands touched their way down his lover's sides.

Finally, Wally took a long, cooling breath and stirred somewhat, "Bruce?" he asked gently, pressing a kiss to his lover's ear.

Bruce sighed happily, then slowly forced himself lean up so he could see Wally's green eyes. When he saw his lover's dancing eyes, Bruce couldn't help but return Wally's smile.

No words were exchanged then, only a brief kiss.

As they settled down to rest, Bruce couldn't help but consider all he and Wally had gone through in a matter of weeks. He thought about the trouble others had caused them, the family that had tried to interfere with them, and while a part of Bruce knew there would be more troubles to come, he didn't care, because at that moment, he had Wally, and Wally had him.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

**END**

A/N: Ta da! ... You know, this is the first sex scene I've been comfortable writing- Strange... :D Oh well. I hope no one was highly offended by the content- and that readers enjoyed this chapter!  
I know some people were hoping for more- but truthfully- I can't write this story any more... I'm dying to write a Wally/Bruce fic that follows another plot now XD

Anyway, please review! XD


End file.
